Feeling on ships and a grand reveal for my future story
by Dark-depressive-light
Summary: This is my personal feelings on the fairy tail shippings and the reveal for the shipping of my story that i will begin working on tomorrow :) pardon the formatting still new to how the work will come out..


Alright...Here we go what to start with first...yeah screw it we'll get the big one out the way. Max and Broom...nah I'm just kidding, ok for real now.

NaLu...okay i don't hate the ship, however i also don't like the ship a lot. They just keep getting thrown at you but nothing ever happens, especially at after the fight with mothergale and future Rouge after the GMG Arc...a hug...really...come on hiro give us just a little more. It's just such a big tease that the interest in NaLu for me just died, no i'm not gonna hate it just because its so damn obvious but for me its just not gonna work.

Alright...big one out the way now what next...yeah ok Gruvia lets go.

For me Gruvia is a decent ship, Gray just keeps giving Juvia the _cold_ shoulder but at least Hiro shows that Gray cares deeply for Juvia. Sure there are times i feel that Juvia gets thrown off a bit too harsh but what can i do. At the very least Gray cares and Juvia's tenacity is beyond admirable.

Wow I'm actually going through this a lot faster than i thought i would be...Lets keep it going with Jerza.

Now here's one i don't like *dodges chair* ok ok sorry guys but hear me out. Yes, i do see that Jellal is trying his damn hardest to repent for his sins, however...Erza...he killed your friend right in front of you. I understand that he was being controlled by Ultear at the time but for a show that is literally based off the power of friendship...he should of had a stronger will. Now don't get me wrong, i like the new Badass Jellal, however the ship is whole other story.

I'm actually getting scared at how well I'm doing this...so lets go with an easy one for now, GaLe.

Now here is where i get called a hypocrite and ill accept it with open arms because, i actually like this ship. *Dodges table from Jerza fan* yeah yeah Their first meeting was Gajeel Beating the hell outta Levy, Jet, and Droy. yes i get it, however Gajeel turns over and devotes his life to the guild during the Tenrou Arc. The fact that we see some interaction between the two as well is a good bonus.

Callin me a hypocrite yeah i know, Sorry but Jerza just don't sit right with me. sooo...lets see what other ship can i talk about...Elfgreen i guess.

This one is kinda neutral...not anything really bad about it at all in my eyes so... maybe i can just say that the ship is good and...huh i actually can't say anything bad about it. Maybe that Evergreen turned Mirajane into stone...but hey she freed her so. meh ok ship.

That one was way too easy. Now here is where i really cash in on that M rating. so if you support this ship, I'm not gonna want to waste your time and just tell ya to not look at any of my work bc no amount of money in the world would ever convince me to write about this trash ship.

 **LaMi**

 **HELL TO THE NO** , This is the most undeserved fucking shit i've ever seen in a ship. Now this Motherfucker Laxus here was a complete self absorbed fuck stick. man has a group whos name sound like a high school drop out band that is never gonna be big. "The Thunder Legion" get that weak shit outta here. Now what really killed Laxus on being a good guy for me, was when Cana and Mira were both begging him to help during the Phantom Arc. Motherfucker gave no fucks that they were gonna get destoryed, then just makes fun of both of them and points out the fact that Mira is useless...yeah fuck that. She saw her sister get killed right in front of her, that's some traumatizing shit. (so by now i hope you notice that i hate Laxus...i dont give a fuck if he starts to help out during the Tenrou Arc and gives Natsu a new Form, fuck off). The fact that he still gets referenced to being with Mira just pisses me the hell off.

Ok sorry bout that but i really wanted to get the point across on that ship.

So there you guys have it, my stand on the shippings. Now here's what you've probably been searching for, The pairing for my story.

NaMi

*Confetti Appears*

Sorry if its not what you wanted but this is my favorite ship that for me should have been the main one. There is just so much potential that its impossible to resist to write about it. so look out for it in the future.

Only thing i can tell you right now is that it will begin after the Edolas Arc and that it will be rated M, I'm gonna have to steal an idea but i plan to make it my own story and follow it through and make a complete reform of Natsu.

Thanks for reading, you may discuss your own feelings in the comments, just please keep your fight to a minimum...please :)


End file.
